


Excuse Me

by aptar24



Series: Adam Kovic's Bruce-filled weekend [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aptar24/pseuds/aptar24
Summary: Bruce has a plan for Adam.In which Adam agrees.And things happen from there.(I dont know what summary to give this one, but if you read my first fic, then i suggest you read this one too, as it continues the "events" of the first one.)





	Excuse Me

"Something kinky?" Adam asked himself as he just finished reading the message Bruce sent him.  
  
Adam looked at Bruce, who was smirking at him. That fucking smirk. It made him so horny, and Bruce knew it. Adam shifted on his chair, trying to contain himself.  
  
"What? Today, here at work?" Adam messaged back.  
  
All that Bruce sent was a winky face.  
  
"Seriously?" Adam messaged again.  
  
He heared Bruce laugh before he received a message from him, "No of course not! You're just that desperate are you?"  
  
"Then stop teasing me for fuck's sake." Adam replied back, followed by Bruce laughing again, but Adam didn't mind, he always thought that Bruce's laugh was cute.  
  
That day at the office was pretty normal, at least they tried to keep it to what you can call normal. Adam and Bruce just kept exchanging glances to each other, and they hoped their coworkers weren't noticing it.  
  
When they were back at Adam's apartment, they were sitting on Adam's sofa, Bruce lying down on Adam's lap. The television was on, set up on a channel showing their usual filler shows.  
  
Adam, trying to find a conversation topic and at the same time, being curious, he asked Bruce, "So, what was that kinky stuff you were texting me earlier?"  
  
Bruce then said, yawning a little bit, "I thought you'd never ask."  
  
Adam rolled his eyes a little bit.  
  
Bruce then continued, "Well, I have this sex toy and well..." stopping after that.  
  
"And?" Adam said, signaling Bruce to continue.  
  
"And maybe, you could have it in you during work?" Bruce finished.  
  
"That was it?" Adam asked.  
  
"Yep. That's pretty much what I thought of." Bruce said.  
  
"I mean, yeah, it's kinky, having a sex toy in me for a whole day in work and I would probably do it, but I thought your idea would have been... kinkier." Adam admitted.  
  
Bruce smiled and said, "Yeah, that's all I thought of."  
  
"Something tells me that wasn't all of what you thought." Adam told Bruce.  
  
"What? No! For real, that's all I'm planning." Bruce defended before he asked, "So, you're in for tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes." Adam answered. He was pretty much doing something very risky. Having a sex toy up his ass would fuck up his walking, hell, he wasn't walking right the whole day today too, but good thing no one in the office asked what was wrong with his walk.  
  
But the idea of a sex toy inside him for a whole day was arousing him.  
  
"Great." Bruce said as he grasped his hands together and yawning, he then sat up from where he was lying down on Adam.  
  
"I'm pretty sleepy already. Let's go to bed?" Bruce asked Adam.  
  
"Bed it is." Adam agreed.  
  
They both stood up from the sofa, Bruce immediately starting to remove his clothes.  
  
"Not this shit again." Adam remarked.  
  
"Hey, we already had sex yesterday... and more than once, to remind you. You should be like, over this." Bruce said as he was removing his shorts down.  
  
"This is one thing I'll never get used to." Adam insisted.  
  
"Why? We already saw each other naked." Bruce asked, fully naked now.  
  
"Well, I just don't like the idea of a naked Bruce sleeping beside me." Adam replied.  
  
"You already had to deal with that for two times already now. Plus, we both slept naked last night, you should at least know how it feels. Even a tiny bit." Bruce reasoned.  
  
"To be fair, we were reaaaaally tired last night, it was too much work to even get my boxers on the floor. But I have to admit, it felt nice." Adam said.  
  
"Right?" Bruce said, then continued on smiling at Adam.  
  
"What's with that smile?" Adam asked.  
  
Bruce then said, "So, may I suggest that you take off your clothes too?"  
  
Adam sighed, looked at Bruce, and said, "Fine."  
  
He then started to strip down his clothes, with Bruce running off to Adam's bed, jumping on it, with the bed squeaking as a result.  
  
"Go easy on the bed!" Adam shouted.  
  
He didn't knew if he was disappointed or relieved that nothing happened between him and Bruce tonight. He considered this night as his breather and his chance to rest up, especially since they fucked all day yesterday, and had to go to work today. He really needed this rest. Much more than he expected. With Bruce's plan for him tomorrow, he expects himself to be hella tired.  
  
*****  
  
Adam loved the sensation of his soft comfy bed on his whole face and body. Especially now that he was lying down with his chest on the bed. He could feel his face pressing down into his pillow, same for his chest, stomach and dick into his bed.  
  
But something felt different. Something or someone was pushing him down on the bed.  
  
He opened his eyes, waking up.  
  
Bruce, which was sitting beside him, whispered in his ear, "Good morning." before he felt pain coming in his asshole.  
  
Bruce was fingering him.  
  
He tried to stand up, however, Bruce pinned him down.  
  
"Don't you think it's too early?" Adam asked him.  
  
"I'm prepping you." Bruce answered.  
  
With that, he felt Bruce's fingers doing a scissors motion inside him, opening him up as possible.  
  
He may have sounded invaded earlier, however, Adam was already loving this. And this was just for prepping... for what?  
  
With that thought, he felt Bruce's fingers slid out of him, and something else immediately was ready to enter inside.  
  
That must be the sex toy.  
  
"Is that a dildo?" Adam asked.  
  
"Uh.. yeah." Bruce answered as he slowly slid in the sex toy.  
  
"Why is it so hard? I thought dildos weren't that hard." Adam continued.  
  
"It's... a newer model." Bruce answered.  
  
With the whole thing inside Adam, Bruce slapped one of Adam's ass cheek and said, "And all done. Let's get ready for work."  
  
Adam stood up, feeling the sex toy inside his butt. He wiggled his butt a little bit, having a funny feeling down there. Like he expected, he was walking funny.  
  
Another thing he noticed is that Bruce was hard. He must have been so aroused just prepping Adam and playing with his butt.  
  
"You... want me to take care of that?" Adam asked.  
  
"Oh this? This can wait. We're gonna be late." Bruce said.  
  
Adam looked at the time in his cellphone and SHIT. They were about to be late. Like it mattered anyways but still.  
  
*****  
  
"This thing up my ass is making me fucking needy." Adam told as he was parking his car. The first few minutes was easy to ignore, however, the longer the toy stayed inside him, the more he needed to do something to himself.  
  
Bruce, who was on the passenger's seat, laughed as per usual. But when Adam was done parking, Bruce touched Adam's shoulder, heatbeat going faster from the touch, then Bruce said, "We'll take care of that later, okay buddy?"  
  
Adam nodded, but still expected something from Bruce. Anything. But nothing came. It's fine, it's what he told himself. After all, they still had work for today.

"There they are!" James stated as soon as Adam and Bruce has entered the office.

"Oh man, and here I thought I would appear on another episode of Demo Disk." Elyse said, rather disappointed.

"It's all set up, we were about to take your places. What happened to you guys? Why you guys late?" Lawrence explained and asked, curious.

"Adam overslept." Bruce answered.

"Wait what?" Adam didn't knew if he thought of that or he said it out loud, nevertheless, it got a response from Bruce, "I had a hard time waking you up, sleepyhead."

Technically, Bruce was right. He did wake up earlier than him. However, as far as he knew, instead of waking Adam up, Bruce has decided to fucking put the sex toy inside him.

Adam was motioning his head, towards the lower back part of his body, and Bruce knew what he meant. Bruce shrugged it off, motioning as if he was saying, "What? You want me to tell them I put a toy in you?"

"Ahh ok..." Lawrence said as he watched the two, standing and motioning at each other in front of them.

"Well, boys. We should start filming." James said to bring them back, and Adam was more than happy to do it, anything just to remove his mind from the toy inside him.

The filming went on its usual progress, James grabbing a disk, then throwing it to Bruce who would succeed or fail at catching it, then passing it to Adam to show it to the camera. Adam would try to hide his expression whenever he shifted on his seat, as the toy would move inside him, hitting some spots that would make Adam moan.

"No, no, no, no. Go up there Adam." Bruce suggested as Adam was having a hard time playing a fantasy first person shooter, in which Adam complied.

They actually found a good demo disk game, although, not everything about it was perfect, it still had its share of weird stuff. Like the weapon they just found.

"Kinda looks like a dildo." James commented, in which Bruce added his signature laugh. Adam went on ahead and swung the dildo looking weapon at the enemies he encountered until it broke.

"This actually reminds me..." Bruce started, "...back when I was in college, I had a girlfriend who insisted I put a dildo inside her..." but was interrupted by James when he asked, "She didn't want your dick?"

"Nah, she was more of the toys kind of fella." Bruce answered, before continuing, "Anyways, I said I put a dildo in her right?"

"Uh-huh." James said, signaling Bruce to continue while Adam still played the game. "Instead I put a remote controlled vibrator inside her. She loved it." Bruce finished.

"And that's it for Bruce's weird college story." Adam said, now using a crossbow in the game to maintain his distance from the enemies. The three of them laughed.

"Oh wait, I think I still have the remote." Bruce said as he stood up, quickly searching through his desk, before coming back with a remote on his hand, with an on and off button, with soft, medium, and hard buttons as well.

"How long did you had that in here?" James asked.

"Oh, I've brought it just for the story." Bruce answered.

"So you knew we were going to have this conversation?" James asked, looking at Bruce with some amazement. Some explosions were coming from the game, result of Adam shooting fire barrels.

"No." Bruce answered then headed to do that cute stupid face that he does, before he continued to say, "But man, the moans that escaped her were heaven..."

James decided to act like a kid and put his hands on his ears while saying "la la la la la" trying his best not to hear whatever Bruce was saying. Adam was already distracted by the game. Bruce couldn't help but laugh for the two, especially for James.

"The magic happened when I pressed this..." Bruce said as he pressed the medium button, still showing it to James even though he wasn't looking, "...and then this." the on button.

Adam's heart started to beat faster, his breathing suddenly heavy. He tried to hide his reaction from the camera, although he was pretty sure anyone who watched it would at least notice it.

"Oh man you missed, Adam!" James exclaimed while he still tried to ignore Bruce's uncontrollable laughing right now. The sudden change of pressure inside his butt affected Adam's aim in the most critical moment.

Adam's mind was starting to have unclear and dirty thoughts. It all makes sense now. Bruce didn't put a dildo inside him, it was a fucking remote controlled vibrator. He even had the guts to say a story about it before he turned it on while they were filming.

"Oh fuck." Adam let out, pleasure building him up, he then quickly added, "I missed."

"No shit!" James said as he let out a small laugh while Bruce beside him was starting to catch his breath.

Adam tried to suppress the feeling and played on, however, the pleasure was just too much to focus on the game, which resulted to him dying. He didn't want to stop filming, nor them taking a break since they almost hit the one hour mark. So he resorted, "James?"

"Yeah?" James asked.

"Mind switching up? I need to go to the comfort room." Adam reasoned.

"Sure. You okay?" James asked as he stood up, followed by Adam standing up as well, slowly and awkwardly walking towards the comfort room as he responded, "Yeah. I think I just had a bad milk this morning."

When James was now sat on Adam's position, Bruce told Adam, who was now just outside the comfort room's door, "Don't take too long." Adam could see the smirk on Bruce's face, clearly this is what he had planned.

When Adam entered the comfort room, Bruce returned to face the camera, focusing on the game as well as he asked dumbly, "What is up with Adam?"

Adam quickly entered a stall, locking it. Swiftly, he removed his pants and boxers as well, his dick hard from the pleasure he had been receiving from the vibrator inside him.

"Goddammit Bruce." He let out, hands on the wall, almost as he was paralyzed from the sensations the vibrator was able to give him.

He didn't knew what to do with himself, how he should touch himself or just jerk off immediately. He was unable to think straight and his body was just begging himself to do something.

He finally let his hands slide under his shirt, playing with his nipples, already hard as well. His current state reinforced the sensations Adam was able to send himself just by playing with his nipples.

Adam knew he looked pathetic right now. Pants down, cock hard, a vibrator clearly visible vibrating inside him, while he played with his own nipples. He knew if ever someone found him like this, he knew what would run through their minds.

"What a slut."

That's right. Slut.

His own thoughts were now dirty, feeding the needs of his body more. How he wished Bruce was here, how ready and opened up he was from the vibrator, Bruce could slide inside him with no problem at all.

"Bruce." He moaned out.

As if Bruce was able to hear him, the vibrator inside him started to vibrate harder, furthering the pleasure he received. Bruce knew Adam was touching himself, and he probably pressed the hard button on the remote. Adam couldn't help it and a moan escaped him, before he was able to minimize the next moans that were to follow.

With one hand, he balanced himself, touching on the wall for support, while with his other hand, he grabbed the vibrator on its end, still vibrating, and he slowly started to pull it out. Before the vibrator was out of him, he slowly slide it back in. He repeated the process, again and again, with each repeat, his pace going faster and faster, making sure with every thrust of himself he hit his prostate, making him see stars.

The things he learned from Bruce from just a short time.

He chuckled at his thought.

Adam was now close. He wanted to cum while he fucked himself with the toy. He rested his head on the cold surface of the tiled wall, seeing it as the only way to be able to still fuck himself with the toy while he jerked off. His free hand grabbed his cock, and started to do its work.

Both his hands were doing work now, one using the toy to fuck himself while one jerked off his cock. He tried to keep his both hands in rhythm, but it was a mess. He was a mess. Nevertheless, it still felt amazing. Amazing enought to finally drive him off the edge.

Cum started to shoot from his cock, not caring where it landed. He stopped thrusting himself with the vibrator, which was still vibrating, and for some reason, his back ached now.

As soon as he catched his breath, he proceeded to put back the vibrator to where it belonged, inside him, and grabbed the tissue paper beside him to clean himself up. After cleaning up, he proceeded to wipe the cum off the toilet and some spots on the floor before flushing the tissue paper in the toilet.

The vibrator was still vibrating inside him, which was driving him nuts and giving him second thoughts to leave the comfort room, however he fought through the feeling and buckled his pants back up. He looked himself in the mirror, his hair messy, and his whole body sweaty, the sweat forming up on his shirt, good thing he always brings extra clothes to work.

After fixing his hair, he finally let himself out of the comfort room, and as soon as he opened the door, the vibrator stopped vibrating.

"Thank God!!!!" Adam screamed in his thoughts, thankful, even though the sudden stop of motion inside him felt like something was taken from him.

"There he is!" Bruce said as he turned around, they looked like they were just about to finish filming Demo Disk. He didn't know what face to give Bruce. A mad one that says, "Fuck you for doing that here of all places!" Or a satisfied one that says, "Fuck I want more!"

He went for his usual face, the depressed looking one, then headed back towards where he was far more visible in the camera. The toy shifting inside him wasn't sending him bolts like it did earlier, his asshole wanted something else.

"I shouldn't have drank that milk." Adam said, sitting next to Bruce, where James was supposed to be.

Bruce laughed as always, saying, "Told you it was expired." Adding up to the alibi Adam created for himself. Bruce then put one of his arm around Adam, massaging his shoulder a little bit, with Adam freezing to the touch.

Trying to change his focus, he looked back at the screen, in which he noticed they were on the part where they looked at Rule 34s, so he asked, "So what Rule 34s did you guys searched today?"

When one picture came up, he already knew the answer to his question. "Bruce is on a roll today with the sex toys stuff." James commented, displaying the next picture of a character that showed up earlier in one of the demos being fucked up by multiple sex toys.

Beside him, he could hear Bruce's laugh. He wondered if this was what he meant by "kinky". Trying out his bestfriend's sexual control over at the workplace. Because if it was, he was being pushed beyond his limit and he just wants to jump at Bruce and feel his cock inside him.

"Aaaand that's where we end." James said, signaling the filming was over. Adam didn't notice that there was a conversation going on among them, he was too distracted by his own thoughts.

"Nice job everyone. Bruce, nice touch with your sudden obsessesion with sex toys." James said as a compliment.

Bruce laughed, again, before he told James, "Thanks James. It was a timely one anyways."

"Spare me the details." James said, putting his hands on his ears again to avoid hearing whatever Bruce might say, while he walked back towards his desk.

"Oh I will!" Bruce shouted, winking at Adam while he tried his best for James to hear him. With a touch on Adam's lap, Bruce stood up to go back to his own desk. Adam did the same.

No one noticed the sweat visible on his shirt, or no one cared, which was fine by him. He grabbed the extra shirt he brought, an ordinary black t-shirt with a kick ass pink face of a cat, as he liked to describe it. He removed his shirt, no one cared if he was chest naked in the office, they were like family anyways. No one cared, except for, of course, Bruce. Adam eyed him, and like he expected, Bruce was looking at him, like he wanted to devour him.

He chuckled, knowing that he had the same effect on Bruce the same way Bruce had an effect on him. He finally put his shirt on, and sat back on his desk.

Adam was working, making a photoshopped photo for the thumbnail of the episode of Demo Disk they just filmed, before he received a text message from Bruce.

"What is it this time?" He asked himself.

He opened up his phone, reading the message from Bruce.

"Let's go out?" Bruce said.

"Where?" Adam replied in his phone.

"Just outside the office." Bruce replied back, before he added, "You can't be the only one having all the fun."

Adam was thinking this one through. He knew where this was going and they were at work. But after all, something already happened and it turned out fine.

"Pleaseee." Bruce messaged again.

He looked at Bruce. Adam's heart sunk. Bruce was making the most adorable face he ever saw. Just like of a small child asking for free candy from his older brother.

"Can't say no to that face." Adam replied.

"We're going out." Bruce said at the people in the office as he stood up. Adam took it as the signal as well and stood up from where he was seating.

"Where you guys going?" Elyse asked.

"Buying some beer for later." Bruce answered.

"Oh ok. Just don't drink too much okay? Wouldn't like anything to happen to my baby boys." Elyse said.

"Yes mom." Adam shot back.

Adam and Bruce were rather quick at walking out towards the door, and they hoped the guys inside were too busy to notice any of it. They left the building, and instead of going inside of Adam's car to buy some beer, Bruce headed them to a closed alley, where the end was closed off by a brick wall, and there was nothing there besides one huge garbage bin.

No one walked here to throw trash until late hours. They were alone then.

"Damn you got some self control." Bruce commented as he pinned Adam against the brick wall of their building, his hands on Adam's waist, his face too close to his.

"Surprised?" Adam smirked.

One of Bruce's hand left Adam's waist to grab something in his pocket. When he grabbed hold of it, he put his arm up, Adam looking at it. It was the remote for the vibrator, and before he knew it, Bruce was able to press the medium and on button, and Adam started to feel that amazing sensation he had been experiencing since earlier.

With his hands back on Adam's waist, Bruce admitted, "I really thought you'd be the one inviting me to get out of there."

Then, Bruce started to fiercely kiss Adam, using his tongue to invade his space as fast as possible, because he knew, Adam would reciprocate immediately.

Like he thought, Adam was now kissing back fiercely the same way he did, trying to keep up at his level. When Bruce felt Adam's arms wrap around his neck, he lifted Adam up by removing his hands on his partner's waist and carrying his legs, with Adam wrapping his legs around Bruce's waist as a response, then pinned him back to the wall.

Bruce removed himself from their kiss, and started to leave marks on Adam's neck, not caring anymore if Adam got questioned how he got those. Adam felt the same way, and actually gave Bruce more access to his neck by raising his head a little bit more.

Adam brought Bruce to another kiss, making Bruce focus more on Adam's mouth than his neck. "Let's get you out of those." Bruce said between kisses, making Adam stand with his own two feet again on the ground. Bruce hastily removed Adam's shirt, putting it on the ground, before he went ahead and sucked on his nipples.

As for Adam, he was already lost with pleasure, as the different sensation of Bruce playing with his nipples and the vibrator vibrating inside him already got him on edge.

Bruce got Adam out of his pants, showing his cock hard again. Bruce, however, only let his hard cock out, not removing any piece of clothing he had on.

"How fair of you." Adam commented before he kneeled before him and went ahead and started to suck Bruce's cock. He went slowly, trying to tease Bruce. He knew Bruce could feel the slight vibrations coming from the other end of Adam, which was making Bruce's head tilt back.

Bruce then proceeded to grab Adam by his hair, guiding him to go faster as he tried his best to take Bruce's full length in his mouth. Bruce's rhythm he was making using Adam's head was going faster and faster, with Adam making choking noises. He then let Adam's mouth go all the way, taking his full length, some saliva coming out of Adam's mouth, before he released his head and Adam could breathe again.

Adam loved that. He never knew he wanted to be treated so roughly.

"You all right?" Bruce asked, realizing he got ahead of himself. All the response that he got was a nod from Adam, in his eyes visible the need for him. Adam stood up, before he had his back on Bruce, and let out his ass for him, spreading himself a little.

Bruce smirked at the sight, the vibrator inside Adam. He removed the vibrator inside him fast, leaving a hole in Adam. Bruce turned off the vibrator and held it, since he got nowhere else but the ground to put it on. Adam himself was now breathing even harder as the toy left inside him, with him immediately wanting something else to fill it with.

Bruce was still able to tease him with his cock, grinding his dick between Adam's ass cheeks, not going inside. "Please." Adam moaned out.

Bruce took it as the signal to go in and slide himself in with ease, as the toy inside Adam for hours was able to spread him out so wide. Bruce was going slow, before he heared, "Treat me roughly." Adam pleaded. Bruce looked at Adam, and he was needy as fuck. He went ahead and granted his wish.

He pinned one of Adam's cheek towards the wall, so he could still see Adam's face while he fucked him. Then, his thrusts immediately were fast, hitting up some spots inside Adam that would have send him moaning if they weren't outside right now.

The sound of skin hitting each other roughly was very sure to be audible, but neither of the two cared if someone even caught them anymore.

"Call me a slut. Please" Adam pleaded again.

Bruce couldn't help but smirk. Who knew Adam could be so submissive. With his attitude, able to get pissed easily, with his body, big and strong, you would think you'll be the one as the bottom for him.

"What a fucking slut." Bruce said, as he fucked his way into Adam. They were both close, and they both knew it.

"Good fucking sluts like you deserve to be treated this roughly." Bruce said, before he couldn't help himself and slap Adam's ass cheek.

Adam couldn't help it as well, and removed Bruce's hand that was pinning his head towards the brick wall, and went ahead to kiss Bruce, both of them losing balance for a moment.

As their tongue danced with each other, and Bruce hit Adam's prostate, Adam finally came, his cum shooting its way towards the wall in front of them. When Bruce slid out of him, Adam knelt down again, knowing what was about to come.

Instead of letting Bruce do the work to finally make himself cum, Adam gladly did so himself, taking him in his mouth again, while he jerked off the area he couldn't quite reach.

Bruce came, and Adam didn't remove Bruce's cock from his mouth, instead taking all his load and swallowing it.

"I didn't knew you can be such a slut, Kovic." Bruce commented as he started to bring back his now softening dick inside his pants.

"Shut up." Adam said as he stood up, grabbing his clothes from the ground and started to put them back on quickly, before Bruce is able to get an idea to put back the toy inside him. Don't get him wrong, he loved it, but he couldn't focus when that thing was inside him.

"We still buying that beer, right?" Bruce asked.

Adam chuckled as he asked, "Why, of all available excuses, did you choose to say that one?" He said that while stretching his back.

"It was the most believable one." Bruce defended.

"You just want to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me." Adam told him.

"Maybe." Bruce admitted, before he continued, "But mostly because drinking with you is just way too fun."

Adam sighed in defeat as he said, "Well, videogames and drinking go well together, so..." He looked at Bruce.

Bruce was already making that cute stupid face that he did.

"Alright, let's go." Adam finally said as they walked towards his car to buy some beer.


End file.
